Prey
by AylaWilson16
Summary: Biologist Casey Brackett is trapped in the lab with a rampaging Predator, drawing ever closer. Wearing nothing but her quaking fear and growing trepidation, she's left entirely defenseless. It's not a matter of IF it'll find her but WHEN... Contains strong sexual content. Human/Yautja


Author's Note: Well I just saw the new Predator movie in theaters and was left vastly disappointed. There were A lot of issues with tone, plot and editing overall and I was left wanting more. But my boy Predator always delivers at least. Well there was one teeny tiny scene that happened early in the movie that I felt needed to be lengthened a touch. Also posted to my Tumblr.

This is an early Halloween treat for all my fellow thirsty Predator lovers out there! ;)

Feel free to leave feedback or critiques :D

warnings: contains strong sexual content, non/con dubious con, Predator/human inter species, violence, etc.

Casey Bracket desperately smacked her hand against the impenetrable sliding metal doors. Mashing every button on the key pad with frenzied madness as she heard the once distant screams and deafening roars edge closer to her location. _Nothing was working!_

She was overwhelmed with dread when it dawned on her that the doors, her only exit, would not open unless she went through the quarantine process once more. She had to remove _every_ article of clothing, while that terrifying creature butchered his way through her fellow scientists.

She would be left completely vulnerable. She had no weapons to defend herself. She had _nothing_.

Her only hope was if she managed to undress and complete the process before the Predator got to her.

Casey tore off the white lab coat and began shedding her clothes, inwardly cursing her sudden need to wear multi layers. Her fingers were fumbling with the buttons of her blouse, panicking as she heard an anguished scream and the remnants of what was surely a gruesome end. The air was filled with the metallic scent of blood.

Yanking off her jeans, the biologist jumped when she heard the Predator roar in the very next room. _Oh God she wasn't going to make it!_

She carefully kept her head down below the white barrier, knowing the walls in the adjacent room contained overly large observation windows and her position would be given away.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she pulled off her bra and panties, hearing the gunfire of the last remaining armed soldiers. Her only protection between her and the murderous alien hunter.

She was shaking, too terrified to even move forward. In order to start the quarantine process, she would have to stand and enter the code on the key pad. But if she stood up, _it_ would see her.

A deafening crash elicited a strangled sob from her as what sounded like something heavy was thrown through the large observation window. The sound of gunfire had ceased completely, creating an eerie silence. A deceivingly calm atmosphere, like the quiet before a storm. For one brief second, Casey hoped that they had managed to stop the Predator just in time.

She felt her stomach drop heavily, when she heard the slow deliberate footsteps crunch over the glass and step into the room where she was. The footfalls were far too heavy and indifferent to simply belong to one of the soldiers or another survivor.

 _It was in the room with her._

Casey crouched down further in the corner, making herself as small as possible and praying she went undetected. Her wide brown eyes were trained on the ground in front of her. Fear encompassed her body, ice flowing through her quaking veins. Her nails were digging harshly into the flesh of her legs and she pressed her lips firmly together to prevent anymore sounds from escaping.

 _Please please please…..don't see me,_ she begged silently as the footsteps stalked closer.

She heard methodical clicking above her and drew her arms tighter around herself. From her peripheral vision, she could make out the massive shape of the Predator draw nearer to her. Her heart hammered violently within her chest and she struggled to control her ragged breathing. Casey squeezed her eyes shut desperately, willing the monstrous hunter away, similar to that of a child, grasping for protection from the imaginary horrors in their closet.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she forced herself to look up only to choke back a horrified scream. The Predator stood in the small doorway of her cubicle.

 _It was looking down at her. It found her._

 _She was trapped._

Casey met its piercing yellow gaze, doing her damnedest to stop from trembling. But it was next to impossible when you're staring Death in the face.

Even if she were standing, the Predator towered over her small form, its body radiating with raw prowess and years of evolutionary advancement to create the perfect hunter. Through its very minimal clothing, she could make out every line of solid muscle on its powerful body. Its skin was thick and scaled like that of a crocodile, though the coloring was different, melting between a dark brown and tan shade peppered with thousands of dark spots. As utterly terrified as she was, the scientist could not help but be in awe of the being that stood before.

The four crab like mandibles on its faced twitched leisurely as it titled its head slightly and regarded her with an expression Casey couldn't quite read. The curved black talons of its hands, tapped cruelly against the walls. As though it were taunting her. The very thought that this creature was enjoying this torment, irritated her.

Much to her dismay, the massive beast took a slow step towards her, intense yellow eyes narrowed in what seemed like mirth. Still crouching, Casey tensed up, anticipating it's next move. To her surprise, the Predator raised a clawed hand and flicked two of its fingers up. For a split second, Casey was astonished by just how _human_ the gesture was, before her brain pieced together exactly what it wanted.

 _It wanted her to stand._

Casey didn't want to die. She knew she wouldn't last two seconds against it. Especially considering it dispatched several dozen armed guards before her. But she had no other option now. If she was going to die, it wouldn't be crying in a corner. She was going to go out fighting.

Summoning up all of her remaining strands of courage, Casey stood up, fists clenched at her sides. Narrowing her eyes up at the Predator, she hoped she conveyed that she was standing her ground. She would not beg. She would not plead.

The Predator, standing at least a solid two feet over her, regarded her aggressive stance with a subtle raise of his brow bone. It's piercing yellow eyes slowly slid over her bare skin and the young woman couldn't fight the humiliation that seized her. Never in her life had she felt smaller and more insignificant.

Adrenaline pumped through her slim body, her pulse racing, as the fight or flight instinct kicked in.

She started to bring her fists out in front of her when the Predator closed the distance between them with inhuman speed. Before she could so much as yelp in surprise, the Predator grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up high above the wall.

Immediately her hands grabbed at the monstrous hand that held her, clawing and struggling to pry it from her neck. Its unbreakable hold paired with her full body weight dangling helplessly beneath caused her panicked breathing to be strained. The Predator was unfazed by her actions, and he held her up with one arm with inconceivable ease. Casey started to kick her legs out to hurt it in any way she could, but the Predator only pressed its robust body closer to her, wedging her between the wall and the empty space above it. Her feet were hovering above the ground and her naked body was completely at its' mercy.

" _Lllet…go..of me_ ," She whispered through clenched teeth, her hands encircling the thick wrist below her jaw.

The Predator's yellow eyes crinkled at the sides and it let out a deep gurgling chuckle. It lowered the arm holding her up slightly, so Casey was eye to eye with it. The alien hunter leaned in even closer, its long, dark dread like appendages, brushing against her exposed skin.

 _"_ _No_. _"_ It replied in a guttural garbled tone.

It was barely distinguishable as English but Casey understood just the same. Her eyes widened in shock, ignoring her current predicament if only for a few seconds.

"Y-you can talk?" She stammered in disbelief, squeezing the tough textured skin of the Predator's wrist.

The herculean hunter ignored her question as it used its thumb to turn her head slowly from side to side. Bright yellow eyes sliding over her features with piqued interest. From its intricate mouth, it clicked and gurgled gravelly to itself. Casey remained still, unsure of what was happening or why the Predator hadn't simply killed her yet.

As though it could read her thoughts, the Predator suddenly reached up with its free hand and Casey squeezed her eyes shut. Awaiting for her grisly end.

When she felt nothing but a slight tugging on her scalp, she hesitantly opened her eyes again. To her surprise, the Predator seemed to just take her hair down, as her black tresses were now freed and brushing against her shoulders.

 _What is going on?_

Casey tensed up with alarm when the Predator lowered its massive head to burrow in the side of her neck. She placed her hands against its sturdy chest to try and create some distance between them. But it was like pushing against a brick wall. Her lips parted and she unwittingly let out a whimper as she felt the Predator's mandibles stroking her neck and shoulders. Casey was unsure if the Predators ate humans, but she prepared to feel the pain of its vicious teeth tearing into her flesh.

But it did something she hadn't expected.

It _purred._

She could feel the vibrations against her neck, the sound rumbling through its broad chest. It wasn't an aggressive sound, like a maniacal cry before the killing blow. It was a sound of appreciation…of _desire_.

Casey's eyes widened, suddenly fully aware of the dangerous situation she was in as she felt what could only be the Predator's elongated tongue, trailing languidly up the side of her neck. Its hot breath cascading over her smooth skin, sending chills down her entire body. She certainly hadn't anticipated _this._

After a moment, Casey felt her feet touch the ground once again. Thinking quickly, she hastily darted to the side to try and get around the muscular extraterrestrial. But the Predator simply placed a large hand on her collar bone and shoved her back roughly against the wall. Keeping its hand pressed against her, the Predator tilted its head slightly and clicked at her. Like it was _scolding_ her.

Casey practically had to crane her head back to meet its intense gaze, chest heaving, dreading its next move.

As though giving her a warning, the Predator increased the pressure against her collar bone, slightly causing her discomfort. Showing her it was capable of shattering her bones with simply a fraction of its strength. The alien's threatening gaze was more than enough to convey its meaning: _Don't try that again._

Not knowing what else to do, Casey nodded hesitantly, showing she understood loud and clear.

Very slowly, she felt the Predator's hand slide down her chest. Its skin felt rough and textured but not entirely unpleasant. Her breath hitched when it began touching her breasts, cupping and squeezing the soft flesh with practiced ease. Much to her abashment, her nipples hardened and she felt her cheeks burn with shame.

Her body's response to its ministrations did not go unnoticed by the Predatorand it softly ran its dark talons over the pebbled skin. The other hand, once caging her against the wall, moved to touch her other breast. Casey pressed her lips together tightly, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Out of shame. Out of guilt. Out of fear. But even though the situation was frightening, the biologist couldn't ignore the way her thighs were squeezing together or the warmth that was beginning to spread within her. _This is wrong…SO wrong…_

 _Why was her body acting like this?_

She let out a soft gasp when she felt the massive hands caressing her beginning to drift lower. She wanted to bring her hands up to stop it. Even if it meant angering it and risking a horrifying death. But for some reason Casey's hands remained pressed against the wall. Was it out of fear? Curiosity? Or was it something else entirely?

Casey stiffened when she felt one of the hands drift between her legs, one thick finger sliding along her slit. The other hand clutched at her hip, claws digging into the skin. Due to the vast height difference, the Predator had to bend down, its head practically resting on her shoulder. It crooned with relish into her ear, earning small mewls from her as its attentive fingers rolled purposefully over her clit. Casey squeezed her eyes shut, despising the way it was manipulating her body against her. Hating herself for enjoying it. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening._

Suddenly she felt the hands withdraw from her as did the presence of the giant alien altogether. Her body practically throbbed with disappointment at the loss of contact. _What was WRONG with her?_

Casey opened her eyes to see the Predator standing before her, examining its scaled hand with keen interest. The light was catching the obvious moisture she had left on its fingers, and the apex hunter flashed her a knowing smirk. It knew _exactly_ how it was making her feel. And it was just getting started.

The Predator stepped close to Casey once more and grabbed one of her wrists. To her horror, it then pressed her hand solidly against the outside of its loincloth. Casey struggled against its' grasp, but a quick throaty growl of warning ceased her actions. Clutched in its iron grip, all she could do was feel the _very_ hard and immense girth of the alien. Even through the feeble material, she could discern just how impressive it was.

Her alien captor purred with animalistic delectation above her, clearly enjoying the contact. Its yellow eyes stared down at her with a devastating hunger.

Suddenly the Predator yanked her to the side, roughly tossing her to the floor at its feet. Ignoring the throbbing pain of her body connecting with the unforgiving ground, Casey reacted quickly and began crawling away as fast as she could.

She made it only a couple of feet before she felt a hard wrench on her ankle, dragging her back. Casey screamed, her fingers scrabbling desperately against the floor. But it was no use, and the Predator flipped her over onto her back effortlessly. She was left breathless, chest heaving from her struggles as the Predator, now crouched nimbly at her feet observed her with bemused eyes. Clearly it was entertained by her feeble attempts to struggle against it.

Trilling in a low tone, the Predator began swaying its head slightly, golden eyes trained on her. Casey remained still as a statue. The subtle movement was reminiscent of the way a snake moves its head right before it strikes.

Shifting its weight forward onto its arms, the Predator began to sinuously slide up her body. Casey lay beneath it, trembling with trepidation. Where ever its body brushed up against her flushed skin sent tendrils of lust unfurling within her. It was such an odd feeling, both fearing for what was to come, but also desiring the continuation.

She barely had time to react before the Predator leaned down and began trailing its elongated forked tongue sensually over her breasts. Casey gasped at the sensation and grabbed onto its toned forearms. The mandibles danced methodically across her skin, sending tingles down the length of her twitching body. She could feel sharp teeth lightly bite onto her nipple, her heart racing erratically. _She shouldn't like this. Why wasn't she fighting more? Why was she letting this happen?_

She moaned quietly as she felt the Predator's mouth drift lower and lower. Without warning, it grabbed a hold of her thighs and wrenched her legs apart, settling its stout body in between, snapping her attention. The Predator sat upright on its knees, incredibly strong arms lifting her hips effortlessly into the air and buries its face into her cunt.

Casey cries out and begins squirming, but the Predator encircled its arms around her thighs, placing her legs onto its wide shoulders. Practically hanging upside down, only her shoulders and head remained on the floor and she was left helpless as the Predator devoured her from the inside out. The long tongue ravaged her, leaving no fold, crevice or nerve ending unexplored. The conflicting sensations sent Casey into a frenzy, her legs squeezing tightly around the Predator's thick neck.

Her fingers curled against the floor, unable able to hold back the throaty moans being ripped from her mouth. The tongue was buried inside her, curling and undulating with purpose. Sharp teeth grazed over her throbbing clit. Pointed mandibles scrapped against her thighs and the blood was quickly rushing to her head, but she was far past the point of caring. The delicious tension was building swiftly, reaching its peak, and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it. Her whole body hummed with euphoria and she couldn't fight her body anymore. _So close….so close…_

Suddenly, the Predator released her, dropping her lower body unceremoniously onto the floor. Casey yelped when her tail bone smacked painfully against the floor, struggling to ignore the feelings of disappointment that crept in. Touching her no doubt bruised lower back, she glared up at the hunter, still perched up on its knees. Its grotesque face holds a frighteningly predatory expression as it reaches down to remove its loincloth, tearing it away with alarming ferocity.

Even though she had touched it earlier, Casey was far from prepared from what was revealed before her. Matching the rest of its mottled skin, the Predator's member proved to be just as vast as the rest of it in both length and girth. Impossibly so. _It would break her_.

Panicking, Casey tried to crawl backwards away from the now naked looming hunter.

"No…no please," she quietly begged. Just like before however, the Predator reaches down and drags her back towards it, easily flipping her over onto her stomach in the process.

Stretching her arms out in front of her, Casey tries one last time to crawl away, tears brimming her eyes. But the Predator simply yanks up her hips and spreads her legs with callous hands. Squeezing her hands into fists tightly, Casey feels the engorged tip pressed against her entrance and she lets out a fearful sob.

" _ **Yesss**_ _…"_ came the distorted guttural reply, before the Predator thrust into her completely.

White lights flooded Casey's vision and her mouth was open in a silent scream. She was filled to the hilt, feeling as though every wall was stretched and strained to the brink. She tried shifting forward to get some relief, but the Predator's tight grip on her hips kept her rooted to the spot. She tried to force her body to relax, but before she could, the Predator withdrew only to slam mercilessly into her again. It felt as though her very cervix was threatening to burst and Casey felt tears slide down her cheeks.

Moving one of its hands to push down on her lower back, the Predator began entering her at a steady pace, the sounds emitting from its mouth drifting between purring and growling.

Her cheek pressed firmly against the ground, Casey was rocked back and forth from the Predator's rough movements. The pain was still great but growing more bearable with each thrust as the alien's immense member was pressed tightly against that divine spot within her. Her mind once again tried to combat her body as that familiar flushed sensation began to spread like wildfire. She didn't want this. She hated this. And yet her body craved more. _Needed_ more.

Gritting her teeth, she raised up on her elbows to give herself more leverage, the heavy hand on her back keeping her spine arched. With just the slightest movement, she shifted back against every thrust. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to be taken.

Behind her the Predator began to pick up its speed, talons digging fiercely into Casey's hip and drawing thin rivulets of blood. She barely even registered as the Predator's undulations became more aggressive and dominant. She could already feel herself beginning to squeeze and pulsate around the invading appendage, mewling with wanton need. Her clit was throbbing and that exquisite tension kept building and building. She wasn't going to last much longer.

Suddenly, Casey felt thick fingers twisting in her hair and yank her forcibly back against the muscled chest. Another sculpted arm encircles her waist and now she's being impaled by this ruthless beast. Her hands grasp at anything to give herself stability, but the Predator's brute strength would not allow her to fall now. From this new angle, Casey could feel that pleasurable peak approaching swiftly and violently. Loud moans were ripped from her throat, as the Predator picked up speed. With her neck craned back against its chest, she can see its mandibles are spread wide with elation. Its practically snarling now, a barbaric and ferocious sound as it continued to manipulate her petite body.

Casey felt that wonderful merciful numbness wash over her, a thin line of sweat lining her forehead. Allowing her body to relax against the Predator, she wasn't prepared for the sharp pain of pointed teeth sinking into her neck and shoulder. She shrieked and tried to shift away, but the Predator immediately ripped its head up and roared as it spilled its hot seed into her.

For a few moments, Casey allowed herself to lay against it, the shock of what just transpired overwhelming her. She barely even registered when the Predator finally released her and she collapsed to the ground.

Idilly tracing circles on cold lab floor, she didn't notice when the enormous creature stood, very much satisfied, and ripped open the impenetrable doors with its bare hands. Leaving her there alone, on the floor.

Struggling to gather her bearings, Casey reached up to touch her wound and was horrified to see the amount of blood spilling from her flesh. She would need stitches but she was alive.

She had witnessed first hand of a different kind of hunt from the Predator.

Though her heart remained beating, she was still just the prey.


End file.
